


Broken Cups

by strawberrylace



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Alex just can't catch a break, literally.Inspired by the AU: "I just dropped a tray of coffee cups on the floor and you were the only customer in the queue to help me pick them up, but then you cut yourself helping me and hey thank you so much I feel so bad I’m taking you into the back to bandage that up no questions asked!"





	Broken Cups

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long since I've written a coffee shop AU and this one is a bit on the shorter side. Enjoy!

"Al, can you get that table over there?"

Alex's ears perked up at Matt's request, as he looked over his shoulder from the counter to see that the table across from him needed to be cleaned up. A group of yuppies were sitting there earlier, sipping on lattes and snacking on scones while discussing spreadsheets and quarterly budgets. In other words, boring talk. He wondered what patience one would have to be in the sort of financial world. He also wondered what kind of manners these yuppies possessed to leave the table in such a mess as he walked right over.

It had been a busy afternoon at the café. Alex had been on his feet all day between cleaning tables and mixing drinks, while his best mate Matt had been manning the cash register all day. It wasn't easy to be a brista, at times it could be thankless. But there were moments where the job surprised him. However, judging by the state of the table, today was leaning towards the former. 

Alex carefully balanced each cup and plate on his tray. He slowly turned on his heals and began to make his way back to the counter. With his eyes focused on the tray, he didn't see the wet spot that was right under his feet as he slipped and took a fall on his back. Soon all of the cups and plates went flying out of his hands. As he lay there on his back, he used the tray to protect himself from the flying dishes that fell on top of him. People stopped for a moment as they heard the dishes fall to the hardwood floor. As Alex slowly lifted himself up, everyone in the queue went back to their business. 

"Are you alright?" Alex heard a soft voice ask. 

Alex looked up to see a young bloke with short dark hair, wearing a blue and white striped shirt and black jeans kneeling down, helping pick up the broken pieces of dishware and cups. 

"Oh, uh," Alex stammered, watching the handsome gentlemen pick up with him, "I'm alright. I just slipped is all. You don't have to help." 

"Let me help! It's common courtesy to help those in need!" As the handsome gentleman picked up a broken piece of a cup, Alex noticed him wince as he held it in his hand. 

"Oh dear," Alex said quietly, "Did you hurt yourself? Here, come with me in the back and I'll help you."

Alex led the handsome gentlemen along to the back as they held the broken pieces of glass in their hands. He didn't even look to see if Matt had noticed as the two of them went to the back room to throw away the broken glass into the large trash can. He searched high and low for the first aid kit while the handsome gentleman stood around awkwardly as he held his injured hand close to his chest.

"Let me take a look at your hand." Alex set the first aid kit down on the counter and took the handsome gentleman's hand. His eyes bulged when he saw the cut that oozed with blood. It wasn't terrible, but it was bad enough that it needed to be tended to. Alas, here was Alex, trying to help this poor lad out but the sigh of blood was making him dizzy. He nearly fainted at the sight of it but caught himself on the counter, his back turned away. 

"You alright?" The gentleman asked, looking at Alex curiously. 

"Me?" Alex squeaked, fishing through the first aid kit for some bandages and ointment. "I'm fine!"

"It's okay if you're afraid of blood," he said sheepishly, washing his cut hand under the sink. "But I really appreciate you going above and beyond to get me the medical care I need. Thank you." 

"Thank you for helping me earlier. Forgive me for I'm not used to this much kindness at my job." 

"Who says that chivalry is dead?" He extended his good hand out to Alex. "I'm Miles." 

"Alex. Hopefully, I can fix your hand without fainting!" 

"Wouldn't complain if I had to save you," Miles winked. 

Alex blushed as he treated and dressed Miles' wound. When his hand was all bandaged up, Miles asked if there was any way that he could properly thank Alex for all of his help. 

"There really is no need," said Alex, feeling flustered. "I mean, you would've done the same for me." 

"Which is why you must let me properly thank you!" Miles insisted. "If it would be alright, perhaps I could buy you lunch if it isn't trouble?" 

A lunch was more than alright with Alex, as he eagerly agreed. With that, numbers were exchanged and Miles went about his way. Although work was still crazy once he collected himself, Alex couldn't help but think that today ended up being better than he could've imagined.


End file.
